Known is an actinic ray curable composition comprising a cationically polymerizable compound, an onium salt as a photoinitiator, and a compound represented by formula IR11{(CR12R13)mOH}n  Formula Iwherein R11 represents a condensed ring group; R12 and R13 independently represent a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group or a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group; m represents an integer of 1; and n represents an integer of not less than 1. (See, for example, published Japanese translation of PCT application No. 2005-520007.)
However, when printing is carried out employing the actinic ray curable ink employing the compound represented by formula I above disclosed in the published Japanese translation of PCT application No. 2005-520007 to print an ink image particularly on a recording sheet into which the ink permeates, the resulting ink image shows poor curability, resulting in bleeding of cured images and in lowering of resistance in washing and physical rubbing resistance.